Conventionally, absorbent products for personal use comprise a core of absorbent material which is provided with a liquid-impermeable backing intended to prevent loss of the absorbed liquid and thereby prevent contamination of clothing, bed sheets and the like. The surface of the absorbent product that in use is in contact with the wearer is formed of "coverstock", this being a liquid-permeable sheet material having a relatively smooth surface in order to minimise discomfort to the wearer. Suitable coverstock materials include thermobonded nonwovens, although spunbonded nonwovens and perforated films have also been proposed for this purpose.
It is also known to interpose between the coverstock and the absorbent core a discrete layer of hydrophobic material which draws liquid towards the absorbent core, thereby keeping the coverstock relatively dry and so improving comfort and reducing the likelihood of skin rashes. A hydrophobic layer of this type may be referred to as a "dry bridge", since it reduces the re-wetting of the coverstock with moisture from the absorbent core.
Although the coverstock does not contribute to the absorption characteristics of these products, its use has so far been considered essential, in order to achieve consumer acceptance.